Throwing the Baton
by TigressJade
Summary: Yamato decides to stay single for the rest of his freshman year, forgoing any more attempts to date Suzuka. He becomes closer friends with Miki Hashiba and starts to realize that maybe what he's looking for has been there all along. Eventual Miki/Yamato.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's my first Suzuka fanfic. I watched the anime a while ago and I couldn't help thinking that Yamato and Miki would make a really good couple. I mean, she's the one whose always helping Yamato through stuff and keeping Hatori from getting him down too much. She also puts her feelings before others, something that Suzuka and Honoka both have trouble doing, even if the latter is a shy considerate girl at heart. Honoka still likes to yell at him as much as Suzuka does. It's not that Yamato wasn't compatible with either of these two, he is, it just felt like the circumstances were never right for there to be anything between them. Even when he and Suzuka do get together in the anime and the manga it seems like Suzuka's personality did an immediate flip. Anyway, this is probably the only Miki/Yamato fic on the internet. I want it to be multi-chaptered, but only if I get enough reviews. So please let me know if you like it and maybe I'll write some more for it.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Akitsuki. We have to get out of this rain. My hair's getting soaked."<p>

"Alright, fine" Yamato answered with a sheepish expression. "I just wanted to try practicing with the baton one more time."

"Akitsuki!" Miki was upfront with her indignation. "We have to get inside before it starts pouring."

They were in the same park where Miki Hashiba had taken Yamato before to practice his relay for track and field. It had started out as such a promising sunny day, but had quickly turned to rain once the afternoon set in.

Miki's long brown hair flapped behind her as both she and Yamato made a run for the nearest building, which was an rather old looking shrine. The shrine was made of solid wood and seemingly overgrown with plants. The surrounding statues resembled lions and tigers, carved neatly into the dull stone. Once they were safely under the archway of the shrine, Miki shook herself, put back on her school uniform that she had removed so she could practice in the track uniform she sometimes wore underneath, and then set about wringing out her large brown ponytail.

All the while Yamato watched her with some apprehension.

Miki Hashiba like Yamato, was a first year student at the Tokyo high school that they both attended. She was also the only girl Yamato currently felt completely at ease interacting with. His feelings for Suzuka Asahina and subsequently Honoka Sakurai had been both trying and awkward. Yamato had jumped into a relationship with Honoka, a shy girl with a caring personality whose family ran the local Shinto shrine, and used it to cover up his lingering feelings for Suzuka who had rejected him shortly before school began. Both Yamato and Suzuka lived in the same dormitory run by Yamato's aunt, Ayano Fujikawa. He and Suzuka quickly became friends and spent time together shopping downtown. However, when Yamato confessed to having a crush on Suzuka, she swiftly rejected him. It wasn't until later that Yamato found out about Suzuka's first love Tsuda Kazuki and his resemblance to Yamato as well as his tragic death before Suzuka could confess her feelings for him. After hearing about Tsuda from the track captain and former classmate of both Tsuda and Suzuka, Sōichi Miyamoto, Yamato knew that he couldn't complete with Tsuda's memory. He then gave up on having any more romantic entanglements during his first year of high school and contented himself with making friends and bettering his track skills with Hashiba's help.

"So have you made up with Suzuka yet?" Miki asked as she turned to look at him.

Yamato sat down and put a hand to his head.

"No" he sighed "and I don't think I'm going to."

"What? Why not?" Miki wanted to know.

"I just don't think I'm ready," Yamato said as droplets fell from his wet hair and landed on his pants "I'm just going to let her cool down for now and then try to get back in her good graces during the summer. Maybe we can start off being friends again."

"That seems a bit odd coming from you" Miki stated as she sat down beside him. "It seemed like you were ready to do anything to get along with her. I mean, you still like her don't you? Everyone can see it. Even Miyamoto."

Yamato smiled awkwardly as he raked a hand through his hair moving it toward back of his neck. He felt slightly ashamed for giving up on Suzuka so quickly, but he understood that now was not the time to try and win her back. He really hadn't had much luck with women in the past and he doubted that would change anytime soon.

"I've tried and I just can't do it" Yamato said thoughtfully "it just seems like every time I try to do something to impress her that I always fail. We end up having these awkward conversations and then she ends up hating me even more. I need to just do things on my own and put my full effort into it."

Yamato closed one eye and curled his hand into a fist at his side. The nails digging into his palm.

"I've decided to adopt your philosophy Hashiba. I'm going to make friends here and do my best on the track team because it's what I want to do."

Miki looked thoughtful. Then she smiled brightly at him.

"If you're sure" she said "it's going to be a lot of hard work."

"Don't I know it. The rest of the team is already unhappy with my baton-work. I'm going to need a lot of practice. Would you still be willing to help me with that?"

Miki held up a hand to show her assent.

"You know it." Then. "Just promise me you won't let yourself get distracted. I don't want to see you get hurt out there at an actual meet if you're not paying attention."

"I'll try."

"So, does this shrine seem a little creepy to you?" Miki wondered aloud "I mean, it looks pretty old."

"Look at the Kanji." Yamato pointed at one of the wooden doors. It's color was slightly faded due to its age. "It looks like it was built a little after WWII."

"Well then it is pretty old. I wonder why it's so overgrown, it's like no one takes care of it anymore."

"Maybe they died" Yamato ventured. "Most shrines are cared for by family lines like Honoka's. Maybe everyone just forgot about it. It is in this dreary little corner a few feet from the park. I doubt anyone even notices it when they walk by."

"That's kind of sad when you think about it." Miki supposed "If people just forgot about it like that. I mean a shrine is a place where friends get together on New Years and it certainly meant something to the family that lived here. So I feel kind of bad that it's abandoned now. Even we didn't notice it until we needed to take shelter from the rain."

"I guess that's true." Yamato reiterated. "It's like forgetting about a person just because they're old and don't have anyone around them anymore."

"I don't want to become like this shrine" he concluded "I don't want to be forgotten by everyone either."

"So don't" Miki told him "Just work hard and finish up your freshman year with good grades and a spot on the track team. I want to try to get into Tokyo U. myself eventually."

"Hmm...that might not be a bad idea Hashiba."

"Why, what were you planning to do after high school?" Miki inquired.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I don't even have a real goal in mind." Yamato admitted. "I just wanted to leave home for a while and get out on my own."

"Well, why don't you try to get in to" Miki encouraged "to Tokyo U. I mean. Then we'd both know someone there."

"That might be nice. I'd feel like I'd done something right for once if I got into a University. Then my parents might stop thinking I'm worthless." Yamato concluded.

"What? I doubt they think you're worthless, I mean look at how far you've come."

"You don't know my family" Yamato said discouragingly "they don't think I can do anything right. Ever."

"Oh, now I'm sure that isn't true or they wouldn't have sent you here."

"They only sent me to Tokyo to help out my aunt and cousin in the dormitory for free. That's all really." Yamato hated talking about the situation. He was still embarrassed about it and annoyed at his father's insistence that he was useless.

Miki sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win the argument, but at the very least she wanted to bring up Yamato's self esteem. Right now it was deplorably low and he was her friend. She didn't want him to be down on himself. And she liked him. Really liked him. And even though she had given him up because of his feelings for Asahina that didn't mean she wanted him to feel bad about himself. She still cared for Yamato, even just as a friend.

"Hey, the rain's stopped" Yamato said as he looked out from under the archway. "I think we should leave now. I still have some chores to do back at the dorm."

Miki nodded. She still had to get home and cook dinner. Not to mention do the pile of homework she'd been assigned.

"I'll guess I'll see you in school" she said as the two of them parted ways outside the shrine. "We'll have to work on the baton later."

"Same time tomorrow?" Yamato asked hesitantly.

Miki shook her head.

"I have plans with Suzuka tomorrow. I'll meet you at the park on Friday."

"It's a date." Yamato said cheerfully and Miki blushed slightly. She reminded herself that it was just Yamato talking like he always did. He hadn't meant anything by wording his comment that way. But it didn't stop her from wishing he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Short chapter is short. Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews. I apologize for the lateness of this update. I started writing this chapter a while ago and got sidetracked by life and school work. This chapter doesn't have any fluffy fanservice, but it does provide some perspective as to what's going on with everyone at the high school.

Does anyone happen to know if the high school in _Suzuka_ actually has a name? I kept trying to find it, but came up empty. So unless anyone has any objections or knows it's name, I'm just going to make one up.

Thanks so much for reading and keep up the awesome reviews. I love reading them and getting feedback. Hope you all have an awesome Valentine's Day!

* * *

><p>Yamato was quite proud of how his midterm exams had turned out. His success in track had also increased and those afterschool practices with Miki in the park were definitely starting to pay off. he had also started hanging with Sōichi Miyamoto and Miki more often. Just this past weekend Miki had unceremoniously dragged the two of them to an arcade in downtown Tokyo. Admittedly it had been fun to watch Miyamoto beat Miki at a downhill biking game. Though she and Yamato both managed to beat him at the new <em>Tekken TAG2<em> game. Yamato was also pleased to note that Miki took winning and losing with the same easy going attitude that she did with everything else. While motivated to win at track meets and perform well in school, she never let it get her get her down completely and unlike the other women in his life, she never blamed him for her own personal choices. He reasoned that that was why Miki had no difficulty understanding other people's situations. She made her own choices and she lived by them for good or bad, and would often sympathize with those who'd made less desirable choices. Like Yamato every other day when he received some type of criticism from his family, friends, and peers.

"Come on Akitsuki. Pick up the pace!" Miki called as she waited for Yamato at the halfway point on the parkway.

They were practicing for next week's track meet against Gakkan Urayasu Senior High School and Hashiba was once again helping him with his baton passing. Yamato was actually going to be participating in the track club's next relay event. Something that was both exciting and extremely nerve wracking.

His interaction with Honoka Sakurai had lately become much more casual. Honoka was starting to act more like her shy cheerful self again and Yamato was glad to see it. Ever since their breakup on her birthday Yamato had felt slightly guilty about the mess of confused feelings that had been left in their wake. Honoka also seemed to be acting a bit more awkward and bashful around track club member Kenji Kobayakawa. It seemed like she might finally have noticed Kobayakawa, though she was still oblivious to his feelings for her. Hatori seemed to think it was a good sign, despite his usual insistence that Yamato go clubbing with him the next night to find a new girl. Yamato had given the usual reply before leaving to meet with Miki at the school gate.

"Akitsuki! Are you day dreaming again?" Miki said she shook her head "You've got to pay attention during these maneuvers. We've only got a few days until the meet."

"I know, I know" Yamato replied apologetically "I just couldn't help thinking about what happened yesterday with Yuka and Sasaoka."

"Oh? That's right you drove Saotome to the airport yesterday in your aunt's car so she could confess to that guy she loved. How did that go for her?" Miki wondered. "A rejection would have been very hard on her after all that."

"That's how it went unfortunately." Yamato replied evenly "Sasaoka told Yuka that he was already engaged. She took it pretty well, though I feel kind of bad that she changed everything for the guy and still wasn't able to achieve her goal."

"Life can get like that sometimes. People can lose sight of their goals or risk never being able to fulfill them" Miki said "When I was little I wanted to be an Olympic gold medalist in shot-put, but when I got older I realized that I should concentrate on more measureable goals first, like getting on the middle school track team."

Yamato nodded.

"I used to think that being a rock star might be pretty neat, but my family quickly told me that my singing voice was horrible and that I shouldn't try singing." He said. "I guess I never had any real measurable goals outside of getting into a good high school and leaving home."

"Did you really not get along with your family all that well?" Miki asked speculatively, then held up her hands in a halting gesture "Not that I want to pry, I was just curious why you wanted to leave home so badly. You mentioned it a few weeks ago."

Yamato shrugged slightly and replied "I guess home is a lot like here. Many of the people I'm close to like to criticize my choices without thinking why I made them in the first place. It always feels like I'm being tugged in several different directions at once. That was how it felt when I spoke to Honoka and Suzuka. They were always ready to criticize my decisions and demand that I take responsibility for something they thought was wrong. They never tried to see it from my point of view."

"Well did you ever try to see it from there's?" Hashiba ventured "Maybe they were just afraid of getting their feelings hurt. People do strange things when they like someone."

The dark haired boy twirled the baton in his left hand while putting the other one against his forehead.

"I didn't at first, but then as I got to know them better I began to understand them a little," Yamato admitted. "But just when I thought I knew I was doing right by them, either as a friend or Honoka's boyfriend, things would go wrong or someone would get emotional and I'd end up being blamed for it."

"Then maybe you made the right decision, maybe you just don't understand each other that well. Sometimes people grow apart because of their differences. Honoka certainly seems happy with Kobayakawa now."

Yamato smiled a little at the mention of Honoka's change in attitude. The start of her relationship with Kenji Kobayakawa had marked the return of her normally cheerful lease on life. He was glad that she'd finally found someone to make her happy, even if that someone hadn't been him.

"Suzuka's been a bit down lately though" Miki continued "whenever your name gets mentioned she abruptly changes the subject. I think might like you Akitsuki, you should be careful about her feelings."

With a sigh Yamato looked down at the ground below and idly kicked away the small rocks beneath his track shoes. Suzuka was another story and since his declaration to Miki a month and a half ago, he hadn't spoken to Suzuka or tried any more to convince her of his feelings. If anything Yamato knew he was slowly getting over what he'd felt for Suzuka. After being rebuffed so many times, he finally assumed that she would never have any feelings for him and decided to move on with his life. His only goals right now were graduating high school and getting into Tokyo U. with Miki and Miyamoto. Miki was right when she said certain goals were just unobtainable and for Yamato that goal was Suzuka. They still saw each other at meals and around the dormitory, but their conversations mostly consisted of polite formalities that were spoken for his aunt's benefit.

"So, what are you doing for Valentines, Akitsuki?" Miki ventured quietly.

"Wha-what?" Yamato said as he was startled out of his thoughts "Why?"

"Well, a friend of mine's having a party that night and she invited Miyamoto and I. So I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?" she explained, fixing her ponytail "I didn't think you wanted to be alone that night. You've seemed pretty down whenever someone mentions it."

"Sure, why not" Yamato said with some bravado "I'm determined to meet more people in the area and hanging out instead of moping about my love life seems like a much better idea. Thanks Hashiba."

"No problem Akitsuki. We're meeting at my place before going over, so don't be late." Miki replied with some cheer. "Now let's finish our practice before it gets too dark to see."

Later that night Miki lay on her bed after her homework was done and thought about her current predicament. Yamato still clearly had some feelings for Suzuka and while Miki likes him as well, there was no way she was going to come between them. She had honestly surprised when Yamato had declared he no longer wanted to try fixing things romantically with Honoka or Suzuka. Although admittedly his feelings for Suzuka had seemed hopelessly one-sided from his point of view.

Miki wanted to make Yamato some chocolate or at least get him something to cheer him up. She knew Yamato didn't see her as anything other than a friend. He would not, in the foreseeable future return her feelings, but that didn't stop her from wanting to make him feel a bit better about himself and his personal choices. Yamato's self confidence would have a big impact on his track performance and his schoolwork. Miki wanted him to do well and she wanted him to, hopefully, get into Tokyo U. with her and Miyamoto, so that he could have that to look forward to. If anything Miyamoto already claimed that Akitsuki's track skills had potential at the college level and that might just give Yamato that worthwhile obtainable goal he would finally be able to achieve.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_ Hi ya'll, to make up for the shortness of the last update I wrote another corresponding chapter to go with it. There hasn't been much of a time jump. This takes place just a day or two after the last chapter. Now we're getting into some of the good stuff. ;)

Thanks for reading to my reviewers and my lurkers. Hope you enjoy this latest addition.

* * *

><p>"Akitsuki, what are you doing in here?" Miki asked the boy standing by the window. "Miyamoto sent me to look for you. You should be at practice right now."<p>

Hatori glanced at Miki and shook his head.

"Not the time, Hashiba." He said as he turned back to watch Yamato.

"I thought you were trying to get better Akitsuki, why did you cut practice?" Miki asked holding out her hands in front of her. "Did you talk to Suzuka by any chance?"

Yamato turned his head away from the window, but refused to meet his friend's eyes.

"She asked me to come with her to see Tsuda's grave" he said in a tone that spoke volumes. The teen was sad and confused in reaction to Suzuka's request. But worst of all, he didn't know why she'd asked him in the first place. "I didn't know what to say. So she took my silence as a 'no' and walked off."

The brunette sighed and put a hand to head. This situation was quickly getting out of control.

"You could have told her what you told me Akitsuki" Miki said finally "let her know that you just want to be friend right now."

"That's just it, I don't even know if I want to be that anymore" Yamato said. "I'm just so confused."

"You should trying going on a date with another girl, keep it casual, and then see how you feel" Hatori suggested. Miki saw that he was actually being serious for once, so she resisted the urge to hit him with the rolled up paper lying on a nearby desk. "Or you could actually do as Hashiba says and tell her what you mean once and for all."

"That was strangely helpful" Yamato admitted. "Who are you and what've you done with Hatori?"

"Yeah, Akitsuki's right. This is completely out of character for you?"

"What can I say, I'm just that kind of guy" then Hatori grinned slightly "I could show you more of that tonight Hashiba if you like it so much."

Miki grabbed the newspaper and righteously hit the blond over the head with it. So much for Hatori's practical side.

"Not on your life" she replied. "You're already trying to date five other girls."

"She's got you there" Yamato commented "and some of them don't even know about it yet."

"They just don't know what they're missing."

Miki shook her head in abject disbelief.

"Anyway Akitsuki, I think you should do what you think is right. If you want to go with Suzuka then do it. Maybe you'll get some closure for it. If you don't then at least you'll have made a decision about it once and for all."

The dark haired teen nodded.

"I just didn't think it would be so hard. After all we haven't talked for months." Yamato sighed and rubbed his shoulder lightly. "Maybe I should I just get this over with."

"Don't forget about the party okay?" Miki reminded him. "Our friends said they wouldn't mind having you come with us. Suzuka won't be there. She didn't really know these guys very well. So if anything it might give you a chance to relax a bit afterwards."

"It might be nice" Yamato agreed. "I wasn't sure if it was going to be okay to crash the party even if I was with you and Miyamoto. And I still have to get you something for Valentine's Day as a thank you."

Miki blushed slightly. Yamato didn't see, but Hatori certainly noticed and he smirked at her in response. Yes she had it bad, but she wasn't going to let her friend know that. Yamato still needed to sort things about with Suzuka. They might even become an actual couple as a result of it, despite his current feelings. Miki needed to stay aloof of the situation as much as she possibly could. She couldn't risk her own feelings getting involved and Suzuka finding about that she also had feelings for the same guy. It might not only ruin her friendship with the female long-jumper, but with Yamato too. It was a risk she wasn't willing to take. Not when things were still so unstable. She didn't want to be like that princess in the little mermaid fairytale that had caused so much pain and hardship, while unknowingly drawing the mermaid's intended lover away from her. Even though it was clear to her that Yamato had no inkling about her feelings and more than likely didn't return them, Miki couldn't shake the feeling that her confession would still damage their lives in some way. If it became clear that either Yamato and Suzuka shared each other's feelings then that was all well and good, she could live with that. However, if either one of them were rejected by the other, then Miki understood what Hatori had been saying, that it was possible they just weren't ready for a relationship or that they had feelings for a different person.

"I think I'll go down the track now" Yamato stated as he went to grab his gear. "Thanks Hatori, Hashiba."

They both nodded in reply as he closed the classroom door behind him.

"Are you sure about that?" Hatori wondered aloud. "Letting him go somewhere with Suzuka when it's clear that you have feelings for him yourself."

"It's not my choice to make" Miki insisted "the two of them need to settle things between them. I think he still has feelings for Suzuka and I won't ruin things for them by pointlessly telling them how I feel. I wouldn't make any sense."

"If you say so." Hatori replied as he shook his head. "But I think you're wrong. Yamato wouldn't be trying so hard to resist Suzuka's invitation if he thought they could still be something. I think he meant it when he called it quits with both her and Honoka."

"You're being serious again" Hashiba reminded him "and it feels strange to hear you say that."

"I look out for my friends" the blond said "and that includes him and you. We're all surprisingly honest with one another despite our obvious flaws. It's refreshing."

Miki shook her head and laughed a little, clasping her hands together in a knot. The lack of a sleeve hem on her wrists reminded her that she still had her track uniform on.

"I've always found that it's nice to have friends, don't you think?" Miki said as she turned and opened the classroom door. "I don't want to lose my friendship with Yamato, even if that's all we'll ever have. Well I have to get back to practice, see you."

"Just don't forget what I said" Hatori repeated "Yamato isn't as likely to go back to her as you think."

"Thank you" came her reply as she walked down the hallway "for making me feel better."

"Anytime" Hatori whispered under his breath.

Yamato and Miki were two of the only real friends he had. Sure he had a group of guys he'd mess around with and the girls he dated were gorgeous to the eye, but he had few people with which he could speak candidly. They actually cared about him and what he thought, despite disparaging remarks about his dream of having a harem. For some unfathomable reason he wanted those two to be happy together like he knew they could be. Suzuka was also his friend in a way, but he knew that at this point anything between her and Yamato would end badly. It just didn't seem right in a way. Maybe Miki had finally gotten to him, since he cared about her almost as much as he cared about his older sister in Sakima. Damn, he needed to stop thinking about all of this. Hatori wanted Miki and Yamato to get over it and get together already, but he knew he'd have to wait and see what happened after this weekend first. And man it was it annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_ Wow! Thanks for the reviews. They make me feel loved! No really. XD So, thanks to _Josh_, _jasonturnerdragonmaster_, and _Raj._ As you may have guessed I've decided **not** to abandon this fanfic, since I did get feedback, which is much appreciated. All I ask is that some of you review once in a while, even if it's just a short one. So long as I know there are still readers for this fic, I'll continue to write for it. I have this chapter now and there's another one on the way. Chapter 5 should be updated in another week or two after I finish it and get around to doing the editing. Yamato and Suzuka finally have a confrontation in this one, which makes it a bit of a downer. I promise the next one will have a much lighter tone. Thanks to all of my readers for continuing to follow Yamato and Miki's story!

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>The next track practice was harder than Yamato had expected. He was forced to endure looks from both Suzuka and a couple of the other girls on the track team.<p>

"C'mon Akitsuki, get moving" Miyamoto shouted as someone called out 'go' to start the practice relay.

Yamato nodded and took off toward his teammate Sanaza, positioned at the halfway mark. He'd sweat out the rest of it before meeting Suzuka later that afternoon.

They met in a corner of the school that was usually empty at the end of the day. Suzuka arrived last as Yamato had gone straight there from practice, only stopping to quickly change his shoes.

"I can't go with you" Yamato stated firmly "it wouldn't be right. The guy may have looked like me, but I didn't know him."

"You could just say 'no'" Suzuka replied as she turned away. Now Yamato was facing the back of her head and he let out a sigh of frustration. Why did all of the girls he knew have to be so complicated?

"I just did" he said "I don't even know why you asked me. I still don't understand whether or not you hate me Asahina."

"I don't hate you...Akitsuki...Yamato" Suzuka said in slow utterances "I just don't know how I feel about you."

Yamato winced. He hadn't been expecting her to be outright honest. Now what was he supposed to do with that statement?

Yamato shook his head. He couldn't give in to uncertainties anymore. It only brought him even more emotional trouble and he couldn't handle being rejected by Suzuka again, not when he'd almost gotten over her.

"Maybe we can be friends someday" Yamato said as he picked up his track spikes and started to walk away.

"I don't know why I bother" Suzuka said with her jaw gritted tightly "I don't know if we can ever be friends if you don't say what you mean Akitsuki."

"You haven't been very direct either" Yamato reminded her without turning his head. "I've been confused whenever I'm around you since day one."

"Have you ever taken any of this seriously?" she wondered aloud.

"Did you not see me confessing to you a few months ago?" Yamato said "I was serious about it. At the time, I didn't realize what had happened and I'm sorry about your friend. But you can't keep doing this Asahina. Living in the past isn't going to help you. You can't bring him back."

"I know that!" Suzuka shouted "I-I regret it every single day."

Yamato cringed slightly as he heard her sob.

"But I feel like I'm being haunted by him every time I see you."

"I can't change that." Yamato said "I can't look any different than I do now. I...gave up on you the night we saw the fireflies in Hiroshima and you told me that it was all just a joke. You asked me to confess to you again with a flower that had a firefly in it. I did and you still said no. Maybe that's what you wanted _him_ to do or maybe you wanted him to show up to track practice like nothing had ever happened. I've never lost anyone like that, so I can't understand what you're going through. But I do know that someday you're going to find someone, a person you truly care about, Asahina, and you're going to hurt him if you don't give him a chance. You can't make everyone compete with the ghost of someone whose isn't even there anymore."

Suzuka seemed to gain some composure after that. It was obvious that she didn't like what he had to say.

"Then maybe I never will." She said quietly. "It doesn't seem to be worth it."

"With someone else or with me?" Yamato wanted to know. "I wasn't going to be your pretend Tsuda forever. I can't have that same love-hate friendship with you. Maybe Honoka was right, I don't know what I want either. You can't have anything if you don't trust someone."

"I don't know if I can ever trust you" Suzuka said plainly "you used Honoka against me. I wouldn't have stayed an extra night with you if I'd known that was what you were up to. Then you lied to me about your breakup. "

"I never used her against you, I wasn't sure about our relationship before we got stranded that time" Yamato fired back. "How was I supposed to know that that was the only reason you stayed to see the fireflies? I decided to give Honoka a chance after that, because I needed to get over you."

"So you did use her?" Suzuka said, taking his words as a confirmation. "You needed an outlet and that poor girl-"

"No, I needed a friend. We all need comfort sometimes, we're only kids you know."

Then he sighed.

"I feel like you've been stuck with some adult problems" Yamato continued "and it's too much for one person to deal with all on their own. Unfortunately, you never let me help you. Honoka is happy now and I'm trying to make something of myself...for me this time. You should talk to your friends, talk to Hashiba or Kanzano. You can hate me Asahina, but just don't judge me. You don't know me well enough for that."

Suzuka didn't say anything. She didn't have to. The two of them were officially not on speaking terms.

Yamato started walking again and didn't stop until he reached the dormitory. The first thing he did when he got home was to pack up his stuff. Then he got Miho, after he told her what had happened, to help convince his Aunt Ayano to change his room. Miho was annoyed at first until he explained everything that had gone on since the previous summer. Eventually his cousin decided that despite Yamato being an idiot, what had happened hadn't been entirely his fault. She agreed that Yamato would probably be better off with time away from Suzuka and that having a room next to hers might just make his life more unstable than it already was. In the end he made a deal with Aunt Ayano, that he would completely scrub the room from top to bottom after he moved out, and she didn't ask questions.

The day after he moved into room 305, two doors down from Megumi and one from Yuka, Yamato called Miki. He figured she'd want to know before he and Suzuka started acting strangely around one another in school. Miki was the one who called Miyamoto. Yamato never did find out what Miyamoto thought about it. In the days to follow he seemed fairly neutral as he greeted everyone as well as both Suzuka and Yamato whenever he saw them in the halls or at the field. Suzuka herself seemed to withdraw into her old attitude and continued to ignore Yamato as he did to her.

Yamato was slightly thankful that all of this had happened before Valentine's Day, otherwise his Aunt might have been suspicious and more people might have taken notice. The last thing he needed was more people telling him what to do again. Hadn't that been what had gotten him into this mess in the first place? Well, that and his misguided feelings for a pretty girl who'd only asked him to go shopping. She'd given him that smile and he'd thought maybe it was something more. Yamato doubted he'd ever see a smile like that again, he was too jaded now. At least he still had his friends. That and there was at least one girl still willing to talk with him normally, even if she was just a friend.


	5. Announcement

Dear Readers,

I've decided **not** to abandon this fic thanks to three people giving me reviews. Chapter 4 is now a real chapter and has been updated. Chapter 5 will be forthcoming within the next week or so. I will continue writing about Yamato and Miki.

Just...don't forget to send a review once in a while. Even if it's anonymous or only contains one word. I'm not picky.

So thanks to those who did review. And don't forget to check out the latest chapter.

Sincerely,

TigressJade


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_ Well, that chapter took longer than expected. Apologies to those who had to wait an extra month for it . I thank you for your patience. ^^' Anyway, here's the latest chapter, which may or may not contain a bit of fanservice. It's the Valentine's Day chapter at last. I'd like to thank **Josh**, **Cycla**, **Duon**, **Raj**, **jasonturnerdragonmaster**, and **Anonymous(Guest)** for their awesome reviews and encouragement. :)

I will definitely keep updating this story as promised and I hope all of you enjoy this latest installment of Yamato and Miki's story. Thanks for the reviews, I always love reading any feedback I get. It lets me know whether or not I'm keeping everyone in character and that you all still find it entertaining.

So, cheers and see you on the next update. ;)

* * *

><p>"Miki! Miyamoto!"<p>

Yamato looked up and saw a girl with long dark hair standing on the second floor balcony looking down at them. He walked beside Miki and Miyamoto up a short lightly paved walk that circled around to the side of the house. According to Miki the house was owned by Aikawa family and Etsuko Aikawa had been a friend of Miki's since her first year in middle school. Miyamoto also confirmed that many of his middle school track team mates would be in attendance. The girl above them had a medium build with a set of very firmly broad shoulders. She was probably some type of athlete too. Yamato found himself digging his hands into his pockets, the right one skimming over his room key. For some reason the metal teeth seemed easier to concentrate on than finding a cure for his nerves as he tried to convince himself to act casual. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone. Not when his teammate and Hashiba had been nice enough to invite him alone to this little get together between friends.

"Hey Etsuko! It's good to see you!" Miki replied as she held up a hand to wave at her friend. "Akitsuki this is Aikawa Etsuko, she was the best girls softball player in our year."

"It's nice to meet you" Yamato said slightly nervous. He wasn't sure how he'd actually look to all of these new people as opposed to Miki and Miyamoto who had apparently been track stars at their old school.

"Call me Aikawa! I'll be down in a minute Miki, just let me get Rina. I need to stop her from trying to raid my closet for something better to wear."

Miyamoto shook his head.

"She was always like that" he said, chuckling. "Hizuki complains that they always end up being late to because she can't figure out what to wear. Or what people want her to wear. He doesn't realize that she does it all for him."

"Hisa is the same way, you know" Miki added jokingly "and you never complained about those traditional kimonos she used to wear for New Years."

Yamato was surprised to see Miyamoto blush slightly at Miki's intimation. Did Miyamoto have a girlfriend at another school?

Miki giggled slightly before turning to Yamato.

"Hisa is Miyamoto's girlfriend from the back home in Yokohama. She's currently a third year at Kyoto Gaidai Nishi High School in Kyoto." She explained. "Hisa wants to be a doctor some day."

"Oh I see, that's why she's going to a fancy private high school" Yamato answered thoughtfully "that's such a big goal."

"Isn't it? She was always the one with her head in a book. The only time she wasn't studying was when she'd go out with us or watch the track team practices."

"She's actually Kazuki Tsuda's cousin" Miyamoto added quietly "we didn't end up going out until my second year. Tsuda used to hang out with us sometimes. It took her awhile to get over his death."

Yamato nodded. Suddenly his mouth felt very dry at the mention of the boy who had looked similar to him. He wondered if Miyamoto sometimes looked at him and saw the other boy.

"Don't worry, Hisa will be here, but she won't freak out or anything" Miki said comfortingly when she noticed Yamato's chilled expression. "She's a very sensible person. Besides, Suzuka won't be here, so you don't have to worry about it."

"That's right, you all went to the same middle school."

Miyamoto nodded as he turned to knock on the Aikawa's door.

"We share some of the same friends, but Suzuka doesn't really go to any of the parties" Miki said casually "she didn't really get to know either of us until our third year at Misuo Junior High. So she didn't really get to know any of the people that we hung out with."

"It was a big school" Miyamoto reasoned. "I knew her because of my brother Kenji and track practice. Otherwise, we didn't really talk at all until third year."

"That's strange, I was always under the impression that you were all really close friends" Yamato said with mild surprise.

Miki shook her head.

"Like I said, Misuo was a big school."

"Uh Hashiba-"

"Miki-chan!"

A girl with jet black hair bound in a tight ponytail dressed in dark blue skirt with a sky blue summer shirt, rushed over to Miki and Miyamoto. She launched herself off the ground to give each of them a sweeping hug in turn, which was quite a fete considering she was at least five inches shorter both of them.

"Hisa! This is great, I haven't seen you in forever" Miki answered with a smile. "_This_ is Yamato Akitsuki."

Hisa blinked and put a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"That really is a remarkable resemblance" she said lightly. "I wasn't sure what to make of it when you told me, Miki-chan, but it's true. He looks just like Kazuki."

"He's a bit more modest sometimes" Miyamoto put in with a small smirk that was out of character for him.

Yamato supposed it had something to do with his friend being able to relax a bit around his girlfriend. Hisa seemed like a cheerful person and aside from her reaction to his looking like her dead cousin, which was better than it could have been, she seemed relatively normal.

"Ah, well, Kazuki did like to brag when he won something" Hisa said smiling wistfully "though he didn't ever look down on those who lost to him."

"If anything he wanted them to try harder for the next year's competition" Miyamoto agreed. "It's something I miss about him. He even gave us younger students the drive to move forward and do our best, even when it seemed like we'd had it."

"You know, I think Yamato could used some of that drive" Miki joked.

"Haha. I haven't skipped track practice in weeks" Yamato put in. "And I'm getting better at running the relay."

"I've been practicing with him outside of school" Miki explained. "It seems to be working for now."

"You must train really hard" Hisa said looking to Yamato. "I mean, you made the track team your freshman year."

"It was more difficult keeping him in afterwards" Miyamoto commented.

"Oh well, I hope it's gotten a bit easier for you" Hisa replied.

Yamato eyed her carefully. He was pretty sure she'd been told about his situation with Suzuka prior to coming here. Luckily Hisa went to a different school and wasn't particularly great friends with his former crush. Still, he was going to have to get used to being around people who knew Suzuka and didn't share the same neutral feelings toward her. He'd get used to it eventually, if given time.

"I'm glad you're able to do what my cousin couldn't" Hisa told him somberly, shaking Yamato from his thoughts. "Kazuki would be glad to know that someone was taking his place and working hard to compete for regional's."

Yamato put a hand behind his head and smile awkwardly.

"I'll try" he said. "Though I doubt I'll be able to make it past the local competitions just yet."

"We'll have to work on that" Miki said putting a hand around his shoulder. "You have free afternoons, don't you Akitsuki?"

"Not that I have much of a life anymore as it is" Yamato grumbled as the other three laughed at him.

"Don't overwork him Hashiba, we need him for next year" Miyamoto said in an amused tone.

"It'll be good for him" Miki replied with grin. "Hattori agrees with me."

"Hattori will do anything if it means getting to talk to a pretty girl" Yamato said shaking his head. Hattori had a one-track mind about those types of things.

"You think I'm pretty Akitsuki, I'm flattered" Miki said "but that won't save you from extra training."

"It was worth a shot" the teen replied. "So are we actually going to go inside?"

"I suppose we should" Hisa commented. "I can't wait to see Aikawa again, it's been so long."

Yamato and Miyamoto quickly found themselves ushered inside after Hisa knocked on the door. They were let in by a couple of former track team members from Misuo Junior High who recognized Miyamoto almost immediately. Miki was greeted enthusiastically by Aiwaka Etsuko and another girl who was introduced as Rina Kasuoshi. After a few more meetings and greetings Yamato found himself caught up in several different forms of entertainment, which included a bit of impromptu movie watching, trying out some potluck chocolates several off the girls had made while at Etsuko's house two days before. The chocolates were different flavors and not all of them candy related, so it turned out to be an interesting game. Fortunately Yamato only got to taste a strawberry flavored chocolate and one that was later revealed to be grape flavored, though it seemed a bit more like lime to him. Miyamoto got one flavored with tapioca and the other with powdered green tea kimchi. Hisa had certainly seemed amused at the face he made after tasting that last one. Miki had Yamato's luck and only got caramel and pear flavored candy. Yamato was also introduced to different members of the track team Miyamoto had been on in middle school. Miyamoto's friends seem to let Yamato into the fold a little bit as they conversed about their shared experiences and mistakes, while commenting on how different high school sports were from what they had expected.

Eventually, after watching Rina and Aikawa remember, recite, and completely forget the lyrics to Yu Yu Hakusho's first opening theme, it was time to leave. There were a few people staying over, though Miki and Miyamoto had already declined an offer to do so as well. They couldn't afford to lose sleep or time to complete their homework before enduring Monday classes and track practice. Yamato and his friends walked Hisa to her aunt's house before separating. Though Yamato insisted on having Miki come back to the dorm with him briefly.

"What's up Akitsuki? You've never invited me to your place before" Miki said feeling a bit confused. "You aren't afraid of running into Suzuka right now, are you? You live with her, so you're going to have to sooner or later."

"No, that's not what this is about, Hashiba" Yamato assured her as they walked up to his room. It was lucky that his aunt had gone out for the night, he was pretty sure Miyo was still around though. "We do need to be quiet though, my cousin might still be home. I don't want her asking me where I was tonight."

"Does it matter?"

"No, but she'll think I was on a date or something like that."

Miki shook her head.

"I'm sure she's smarter than that Akitsuki and you did say the two of you were close" she reminded him.

"We are, I just don't want her pestering me right now. It's late" Yamato explained. "She'll wake up the others by yelling at me, if she thinks I've done something stupid."

"Fine" Miki said reluctantly. "Just don't make people worry unnecessarily. Your aunt and cousin do seem to care a lot about you. Even Suzuka said that."

"I know and that's why trying not to get them up here right now" Yamato said. Once they reached his door he took out a key and turned to her. "Can you wait here for a minute?"

"Sure, just don't take too long" she said "I still have to be home by a certain time."

Yamato quickly opened his door and hurriedly went inside. He grabbed the small brown box that had been sitting on the small green table in the middle of the room since the day before. After the events of the past few months, he was still leery about doing anything even remotely close to romantic like this. So giving someone a Valentine's Day gift with no strings attached was a big step for him. Miki was someone he liked and respected, and above all else he wanted to thank her for all she'd done for him the past year. It had taken him awhile to realized that despite being pretty, normal, and a good friend to all, Miki didn't have anyone paying her the kind of attention Suzuka got on a daily basis. Even if Suzuka did reject most of her suitors on the spot, something Yamato understood all too well, as most of the individuals in question did so without actually knowing her. Most people assumed that because Suzuka was a track star who held an incredibly hard to beat record in the high jump, that she was perfectly willing to do anything to heighten her own popularity. This included having a fairly lively social life and dating. Yamato still couldn't believe there were people foolish enough to assume such a thing, but it happened quite frequently and as a result Miki's own image was almost overshadowed by that of her best friend. Suzuka cut quite a dashing figure on the field and despite Miki's own skills no nonsense attitude when it came to athletics, the brunette always seemed to come in second when it came to their audience.

He wanted to change that. Miki may not be interested in any kind of relationship with him and Yamato knew he still needed to let his bitterness about Suzuka fade before he even attempted to explore that avenue. There was still a great chance that Miki didn't seem him that way, but he had to try. Maybe in a another month or so, if she said yes, they could even go out somewhere for the day. Anywhere.

So with a heavy heard and his ever present nerves nipping at his heals, Yamato grabbed the box, which held a silver tinted bracelet and a set of earrings, all of which had track shoes on them, and went back out the door.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done" Yamato said as he handed Miki the box "you're a great friend Hashiba and a good trainer."

Miki froze. It took her a moment to realize that Yamato, despite not knowing about her own feelings of attraction toward him, had done of a semi romantic nature just for her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten a Valentine's Day gift from someone other than a relative or female friend. It wasn't as if she'd never gone out with anyone before, because there had been someone interested back in Yokohama. That relationship had ended shortly before she entered her third year of middle school though, so it didn't matter all that much. She and Anju were still friends now, even after the break up, but she hadn't dated anyone since. So it came as a complete shock that someone would actually do this for her. Miki had gotten so used to Suzuka being at the center of a love triangle and hearing her friend's thoughts on the matter that she hadn't really thought about her own love life in quite a while.

"I-are you sure about this, Akitsuki?" Miki said eyeing the box Yamato continued to hold to her. "What exactly does this mean?"

"It means I've been doing a lot thinking for once" Yamato said smiling, despite a slight wince that had been visible on his face. "I've made a lot of mistake this year. The first one was not understanding how those around were feeling. I'm trying to be better at it and in doing so appreciate what they mean to me. You mean a lot to me, Hashiba."

"You mean a lot to me too, Akitsuki. I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought about you that way" Miki said awkwardly as she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. She only continued to speak after catching her breath. "Do you mean this only as a gesture of friendship or something else?"

"The second one" Yamato replied earnestly. "I...don't ever want to confuse anyone about how I feel ever again. I like you and I want to see where this could go."

"We'd have to take it slow" Miki mused out loud "there are too many complications to just come out with it. I can't just tell Suzuka something like that without working this out between us first."

"You want to get her to come to terms with it first" Yamato said understandingly. "Wait, does this mean you will?"

Miki turned to look at him and smiled. She lifted the box from his hand and held it snug within her grip.

"Yes. I've liked you for long time" she said "but I'd never get between you and Suzuka. I knew how you both felt and I'd never do anything to make a friend unhappy. Though I suppose this might still cause a stir."

"We both need time" Yamato reasoned. "I still have to work a few things out for myself."

"What about White Day?" Miki asked. "We could go somewhere then and talk."

"Like a date?" Yamato questioned. "We could take the train to the beach or something. It might be a nice break before final exams."

"I think that could work" Miki said. "I never pictured I'd be buying a White Day gift instead. My mother will never believe me."

Yamato chuckled lightly and they both started laughing at the reversal of Japanese tradition.

"I can't wait" he said.

Things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be about White Day. Just so you know. ;)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_ Hi there. I realize it's been ages since I last updated. Sorry about that. I've had school and work on my mind. Not to mention the endless complications of standardized testing. XD Anyway, I've finally gotten around to finishing my writing and editing of this latest chapter, so here it is for your reading enjoyment.

I'd also like to thank _flareose_, _0553140_, _triviatrap1982_, _Grey Wolf4_, _Guest_, _sharingan prodigy_, _Stormchaser17_, and _COBRASTEVE_ for reviewing. I love getting feedback on all of this. It helps me know what I'm doing right. ;)

* * *

><p>"I have a date on White Day" Miki said closing her locker and turning to look directly at Suzuka.<p>

"It must be nice" Suzuka replied giving her a passive smile. "You haven't gone on one since we left Yokohama. I'm glad you found someone."

"I've liked him for a while now" Miki admitted "but I didn't say anything because things were different up until a few months ago. I'm telling you this because I want all of us to remain friends."

Suzuka stared at her with a confused expression on her face. She tried to decipher the meaning behind what Miki was telling her, but to little avail.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying" Suzuka told her. "How could you going out with a boy be a problem for me? I mean we'll still get to hang out once in a while even if you get serious with this boy. Unless you're thinking of transferring to another school for him?"

"He's goes here with the rest of us" Miki explained. "The two of you know each other."

A look of realization dawned on Suzuka's face.

"You don't mean you're going out with Hattori? I thought you said you disapprove of how he treated his other girlfriends?" she said pointedly. "Why would you agree to out with him now all of a sudden?"

Miki's face took on an expression of chagrin. She really was going to have to spell it out for her. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the onslaught.

"It's Yamato" Miki said and Suzuka dropped the umbrella she'd been holding. A look of shock and horror appeared on her friend's face.

"You can't be serious."

Miki nodded.

"I am. We've been hanging out for months and he asked me on Valentine's day" she said, ready to stand her ground on the issue. "Akitsuki's managed to turn his life around in the last few months now that he and Honoka sorted out their issues. For a long time I thought the two of you had feelings for one another and he told me the truth when I asked about what went on this summer. He told me to give him time to sort a few things out and I've done that. We're meeting somewhere on White Day to discuss how we're going to move forward. I intend to tell him yes if he still wants to start a relationship."

"How could you? You knew that I-how I felt?!" Suzuka said as tears began to run down her cheeks. "You knew!"

"Of course I knew" Miki snapped at her for the first time in her life. "I watched for months as you pretended he was someone else."

Suzuka flinched and backed off.

"Akitsuki isn't Tsuda" Miki continued as she gripped the schoolbag in her hands. "You confused the hell out of him and I had to hear about it, all while he was dating Honoka. I'm convinced he moved on the day he agreed to go out with her. Honoka may not have been the most outspoken person, but she deserved a chance to work things out with him. I still feel terrible about what happened between the two of them, but they've moved on. There's nothing I can say."

"I know he's not Tsuda!" Suzuka shouted. "But that doesn't excuse some of the things he said. Yamato's been acting foolishly ever since we started school here. You've seen how he is. Why would you agree to go out with him? You know you're just setting yourself up for him to leave you when he finds someone else!"

Miki sighed.

"He thought he had a chance with you when you kept inviting him on shopping dates" she said quietly. "I can't say I blame him for it, since that's how Ayoji and I started going out. He may have misunderstood you, but that doesn't mean you couldn't have explained yourself a little more. Yamato isn't the type of guy to go snooping into someone's past without invitation. He had no way of knowing about what happened in Yokohama and you shouldn't have expected him to. I'm going out with him, because I believe he likes me for who I am. I don't want it to interfere with our friendship, which is why I'm telling you now."

"What if you get serious with him, what then?" Suzuka demanded. "How am I supposed to..."

"We'll do what we've always done" Miki said. "If Yamato and I decide to stay together after high school or even one term together, then I'll do what I can to make sure the two of you don't have to see each other. My personal relationships and my friendships are to be discussed separately with those involved. I need to know that you understand that, Suzuka."

"Just-just give me some time" Suzuka said wiping the tears from her face. "I didn't expect this and I definitely don't approve, but it's your life. I've never allowed anyone here to make my decisions for me, so I can't really judge you for doing the same thing. Just...don't tell him I cried."

Miki nodded and pulled her friend into a hug. Suzuka accepted it, albeit reluctantly. Then Suzuka mutedly grabbed her things and walked out without looking back.

"I really am alone now" Suzuka whispered once she'd cleared the school gates. She looked up at the clear blue sky and then at the bustling students crowding the sidewalk. "Maybe coming here was a mistake."

Miki left school that day with a sense of relief and a sense of foreboding. She still had a date with Yamato to prepare for. They were going to have serious discussion about whether they should move forward with their tentative relationship.

White Day came in the midst of academic deadlines and sports activities. Miki was glad it was on a Saturday this year, so she wouldn't have to use it entirely for finishing up the week's homework. She knew Miyamoto was busy revising the track team's practice timetable to allow for study time during their new exam schedule. It would be just her and Yamato going out for the day.

Yamato met her outside the girl's dormitory where he lived. They'd decided on using it as a meeting place, because it was closer to one of the local bus stops. The two of them had planned to get up early and take a bus into Shinjuku, one of the busiest sections of downtown Tokyo. Before high school neither of them had gotten much chance to visit Tokyo as the trip from Hiroshima or Yokohama was too far to make both ways in a single day. So the Yamato had suggested they take the opportunity to do a bit of sight-seeing, while making sure to check the bus and train schedules ahead of time. He didn't want to get stranded like the time he and Suzuka had a few months before. Not that Miki would have minded meeting his family at some point if things worked out between them, but she knew that being introduced under those circumstances would have been far from ideal.

"Hey Hashiba! You made it" Yamato greeted her, waving, as she approached the curb where he stood.

"Of course. I always make it a point to be on time when I'm going somewhere fun" Miki replied with a friendly smile. "I've been hoping to get a peak at downtown Tokyo for a while now."

"Same here. My family aren't much on traveling" Yamato explained. "My father wasn't exactly thrilled that time he had to pick me up in our own prefecture a few months back."

"I remember that. I hear Hiroshima is quieter than here, kind of like Yokohama."

"I don't think anywhere else could really compare to Tokyo" Yamato said with a light chuckle. "It's just so big and undefined."

"Undefined" Miki mused. "That's a good way to describe it. Like there's no real end to it. I'll bet people look at New York and London the same way."

Yamato nodded in agreement. Then he gestured toward the bus making its way toward them.

"Well, shall we get going then?"

The bus took them as far as the Ikebukuro train station, where they caught a ride to Shinjuku. The urban sprawl that surrounded them once they got off the train and exited the station at Shinjuku was awe inspiring. Downtown Tokyo was as crowded as ever. Eventually, after reviewing a few map listings, they decided to check out a few of the local sporting good stores first. Both them, being sprinters, could appreciate a decent set of track spikes. Although, sadly, neither could afford the expensively stylish venue the shops seemed to provide. They did some more window shopping, while discussing little things like their educational ambition after high school and whether or not Miyamoto might be scouted by Seio for a scholarship.

"I think I'll try for Tokyo U" Yamato said. "Even if I can't run track for them, I still want to go there."

Miki nodded.

"Same here. Though I'm pretty sure I told you before, it's been my dream to get into Tokyo U." she replied. "I've been thinking about taking practice exams next year to see if I need more time in prep school."

"Your grades good" Yamato protested. "Hattori and I are the ones who need help. You'll probably make it in just fine."

"Hattori would balk at your doubting his mental capacity" Miki said with a laugh. "Though you're probably right. He spends way too much time watching the girls instead of studying."

"Try telling him that" Yamato grumbled.

"Hey Akitsuki, let's get lunch at that Ramen shop" Miki suggested pointing toward the small restaurant twenty feet in front of them. "I've never tried any of those specialty dishes before."

"That sounds nice, I hope they have mochi" Yamato answered.

Yamato found his thoughts drifting a bit as they ordered their food. He found he was comfortable doing these things with Miki. She didn't make him feel awkward or incompetent when they spent time together like Suzuka had. He also didn't feel the sense of uncertainty he'd felt when he and Honoka had dated. In fact, despite his growing attraction for Miki, he also enjoyed the fact that they had a working friendship to fall back on when they were unsure of how to act or react to a new development. It was something he hadn't had with the other women in his life and the difference was considerable.

After they finished dinner and a helping of strawberry mochi, the two of them decided to check out one of the local parks before it was time to leave. It was there that Miki decided to give Yamato his White Day gift.

"Here" she said, handing him a small red box. "It's White Day after all."

Yamato smiled and took the box. When he opened it he found a single silver origami crane, that had been solidified, many smaller drawings and sketchings of cranes littered the outer covering.

"There are supposed to be one thousand drawings on it" Miki told him. "It's for good luck, Akitsuki."

"I like it" Yamato said hesitating a moment before grasping her hand. Feeling relieved when she didn't pull away. "Thank you, Miki. Somehow you seem to make everything work out without even trying."

"You're welcome." Miki replied, blushing slightly. "So, do you think we can give it a try?"

"Most definitely" Yamato agreed. "Why don't we see if we want to change things after high school's over, provided we decide it's what we want."

Miki nodded.

"I'm not sure what I want yet either" she admitted. "College seems so close yet it's still so far away. In the meantime we'll take it slow and work out how we feel about different things."

"So we're dating and still talking" Yamato said.

"And everything most people do, with a few noted exceptions" Miki answered.

Yamato simply smiled in response. His time as a high school student had just gotten even more interesting, though he noted, in a far more welcome way than they had before.


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:_ I received an exuberant review the other day and have, at last, been properly shamed into finishing this fic. The ending wasn't nearly as lengthy as I wanted it to be, but when typing these stories, the trend of the words tend to take on a life of their own.

Originally I had planned to push it a bit and have small paragraph stating that Yamato and Miki went on to Tokyo U. and what happened during the rest of their time in high school, but...most of their schooling actually went as planned, as did their visits to meet family so I was at a bit of a loss for how to type that up without it seeming endlessly monotonous.

I myself can't read through something that doesn't have at least several rightly positioned dialogue breaks to cut through the lengthy descriptions/explanations of character action and thought logic.

So without further ado, this is the last chapter of _Throwing the Baton_. Thank you SO SO much to those who've supported this fic, put up with my long hiatus, and taken the time to give me your honest opinions and priceless amounts of encouragement during the writing of this story.

I truly enjoyed reading each and every bit of feedback I got for this fic, and would particularly like to thank everyone for their patience after the events of last year and their affect on my life. Special thanks to _COBRASTEVE_ for your touching message of condolence and support. I really appreciated it. :)

Well, here it is at last. I hope you all enjoy the ending. ;)

* * *

><p>"You were right, Yamato" Miki said staring out colorful greenery that was just past the sliding doors in her Yamato's childhood home.<p>

The Akitsuku family was slightly baffled at Yamato's reappearance during golden week with another unrecognizable girl in toe. It was even more bemusing that this girl seemed so able to casually deflect their attempts to enlighten her about Yamato's faults through "well-meaning" ribs about his character. They felt she needed to understand that he wasn't as determined for success as he should be, in case he was just putting up a good face to convince her to continue keeping his company.

"That must have been very hard for him" Miki commented as Yamato's grandmother told a particularly pointed story about his decision to retract an obligation to a school club after failing a math test. "It takes a great deal of maturity to understand how important academics are at that age and to have the fortitude to see something like that through is amazing."

Yamato's grandmother, Aiko Akitsuki, blinked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Not everyone can be that independent at a young age, never mind have their priorities straight for the future" Miki replied with her usual genuine smile. Something that always seemed to disarm the rest of Yamato's family, much to his astonishment. "Success in sports has always been pretty dependent on one's academic career. They wouldn't even have considered me for the team back in Yokohama, despite my running time, without having the grades to back it up."

"That's unusually considerate of you, Yamato" his mother, Chisame, intoned. "I hope you've made sure to improve upon on that since you left home."

"Why would he?" his younger sister, Ino piped in. "He's never been very good at making decisions."

"I question myself all the time" Miki commented thoughtfully. "It's difficult not to get wrapped up in my own perception of things sometimes."

Yamato smiled slightly and took that as the subtle cue it was.

"So Ino, have you figured out what _you're_ going to for high school yet?" he asked calmly. "You seem very interested in talking about my school work, but I've yet to hear anything about what you've been doing while I was away?"

"That's-it's-better than yours stupid Yamato" Ino replied, flushing slightly in embarrassment. She still hadn't made up her mind where she wanted to go and already been informed that her mock exam scores needed improvement.

"What about yours, Yamato" his father, Seijiro, prompted. "You've yet to tell us how you've been doing this term, though your aunt has expressed some concerns."

"I'm in the top ten percent of my class along with Miki and Hattori" Yamato said with a straight face, "and I'm in the running to make captain of our team next fall."

Yamato's father stared silently for three quarters of a minute, before taking another bite of his noodles and muttering that his son better stick to what he'd chosen for himself.

Everyone was wary of being too disparaging in their remarks in front of Miki at this point.

"I'm sure Miyamoto will let everyone know soon" Miki agreed. "Has Honoka agreed to stay on as manager?"

"In between her temple duties" Yamato replied. "I'm not sure how she finds the time to do it all."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Yamato's sister, Sayaka, asked.

"We dated once, but no" he answered with a shake of his head. "It didn't work out so we're friends now. Miki and I started going out on White Day."

"Why would she want to do that?" Ino wondered aloud, earning her a glare from her mother in response. "Um...that was rude of me, I'm sorry Ms. Miki."

"It was part of a conscientious decision" Miki replied pretending to take her seriously and without irony. "I had a very important reason after all."

The Akitsuki's all pressed a little closer, though subtly as to not show any overt interest in why someone would choose Yamato of all people to date.

"What was that dear?" Yamato's grandmother asked, when the rest of Miki's answer wasn't forthcoming.

"I liked him" Miki said before once more turning to the food in front of her.

The Akitsuki family all did the same as they found it very difficult to argue with such a statement. Although they were all forced to wonder why this person, who obviously had a consecutively successful track career like that nice Suzuka girl, would come to like someone as flawed at Yamato in the first place.

The rest of Miki and Yamato's trip to Hiroshima was rather fruitful, they went and saw the sights, as well as a few of Yamato's childhood haunts. It was also doubly fortunate that Yamato's childhood friend Saki Asai was still away at school during the time of their visit, as she had a tendency to try to bring him down as a way of "motivating" him to do better. Although privately Yamato would have loved to have seen Saki attempt to make any backhanded jabs after what'd happened between Miki and his family.

At the end of golden week Yamato and Miki returned to Tokyo to the news that Suzuka had been taken to the hospital the night before after suffering from dehydration. She'd been found unconscious in the onsen by a frightened Miho after hours. Ayano hadn't been home at the time, so Miho and the other girls, unable to find the spare key, had been forced to break down the door with their combined strength.

Suzuka's prognosis was a good one, but the damage she'd done to herself had resulted in temporary disqualification from any formal competition. For the first time Ayano found herself disappointed in Suzuka for doing something that had nearly resulted in her death and would have without Miho's vigilance during both herself and Yamato's absence from the dormitory.

Miki insisted on visiting Suzuka alone, despite Hattori's insistence. They both knew Yamato couldn't be there after what had happened between the two of them and that someone who wasn't part of the dormitory staff needed to check on her. So Miki made the long walk downtown to Tokyo General to visit her friend. When she finally reached Suzuka's room, she was surprised and disturbed by the other girl's nearly gaunt appearance.

"I didn't think anyone would notice" Suzuka said weakly, "because Yamato wasn't there to...scold me this time."

Miki closed her eyes at the revelation. Apparently Yamato hadn't been exaggerating his feelings of concern about Suzuka having done this type of thing previously.

"Is this what you wanted?" she asked quietly.

Suzuka favored her with a sadly wide eyed expression.

"I was only trying to become a bit lighter for the tournament" she answered honestly. "I'm competing with all of Japan now."

"Not anymore" Miki responded, in a depressive tone before revealing the finality of another decision that had been weighing on her mind as of late. "I've decided not to try out for a track scholarship. My Tokyo University acceptance will have to be based on academics alone."

"That's a waste, isn't it?"

Miki shook her head.

"I can't reach that level without giving up more than I'm willing to" she answered. "I think you could make it into Seijo if you tried, once you recover. Just don't...try anything like this again. Promise me, Suzuka."

Suzuka sighed and turned away to face the window.

"I don't know if my parents are going to let me stay after this. They're coming in on Saturday."

"You could tell them that it was an accident...that you were tired after practicing too hard" Miki said, trying to give her friend an out, despite her worries. She knew that something like this could have an effect on Suzuka's entire life from this point on.

The other girl shook her head.

"No" Suzuka whispered hoarsely. "This time it was my fault alone. I have to take responsibility and then I might be able to come back."

During the next couple of days Suzuka's fears became a reality as her parents insisted on taking her home to complete her recovery in Yokohama. The paperwork for her transfer was put in the following day and the school was left talking about it for weeks afterward.

"She admitted something to me before she left" Miki informed Yamato one day as they were walking back from track practice. "She said you were right about what you said to her, about not losing sight of what's important."

"My grandfather used to tell me that" Yamato said. "He's the one person in my family that always gave good advice."

"I'm sorry I never got the chance to meet him" Miki said sympathetically.

Yamato grinned.

"I never said he wasn't around anymore" he replied as Miki gave him a playful swat on the shoulder. "My mother's father is still alive. He lives in Nagano and I was actually considering paying him a visit over summer vacation. Would you be okay with joining me?"

"Provided we stop by Yokohama on the way" Miki insisted, "my father and brother keep insisting that I bring you home to meet everyone. They're a bit...passionate about kendo, so you may find yourself being roped into a few short matches. My father likes to think of it as bonding time for everyone. You don't have to take it too seriously if you don't want to."

"I'm game, it sounds much more interesting than seeing the rest of my family again" he said lightly.

"I thought it was very interesting" Miki replied teasingly. "Your little sister was so cute."

"She's not usually that nice" Yamato grumbled. "Only when we have a guest."

"So, do you think you're ready for the national tournament next month?" Miki asked curiously.

"No, but I'm going to give it my best" he answered honestly. "Hopefully by the time we graduate I'll have done something to truly be proud of before calling it quits."

"Me too" Miki agreed. "It'll be a nice change after years of only focusing on one overarching goal."

"To Tokyo U.?" Yamato asked holding up a hand jokingly in a symbolically excited cheer.

She smiled in response and raised her arm as well.

"To getting there and working to make things happen the way want them to."

* * *

><p><em>Special Author's Note:<em> Yes Miki and Yamato do end up going to Tokyo U. and eventually getting married after they graduate. Although Miki insists that they live separately until then, so that they won't distract one another from studying. Yamato also rebuff's Hattori's suggestion that he pressure Miki to take let him take their relationship to the next level as he has a great deal of respect for her goals and doesn't want any unplanned events, like pregnancy, to cloud/potentially damage their what they have.

This happened in the original manga with Yamato and Suzuka, and while Suzuka just seemed to go along with it, I highly doubt that Miki would do the same. The controversial stance on birth control and Japanese population decline likely means that the two of them might not have access to the use of it until after they got married, particularly if their parents didn't agree with it while one of both of them were still on their family's health plan while they were still students.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: _flareose_, _0553140_, _triviatrap1982_, _Grey Wolf4_, _Guest_, _sharingan prodigy_, _Stormchaser17_, _COBRASTEVE, SasukexKill, Exalted-Demi-Soul, Josh, Fresh2Deff, Immatureboys, Nina Himmel, amikethefish, flame55,_ _Xauntis, Gyromice89, TriviaTrap1982,Snow-White-and-Little-Red, and newcomer MrGreyHoodie_

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion and that I see you all around the site from time to time. Until then, later days. ;)


End file.
